Conflicting Dances
by Capt'nKaito
Summary: Kaito, dating a young, beautiful girl who is the daughter of his family's friends, is starting to have second thoughts on whether he actually loves her, as much as he says he does. If only he never saw that man who stands alone at the large doors.
1. Dancing

I took her hand, and lead her out into the middle of the floor.

Many couples were circled around us, however, we stood in the middle of it all.

We circled, holding onto each other, moving at the same slow pace, the same slow rhythm.

As I looked down into her teal eyes. I could feel her heart. Such beauty in those eyes, such sweet innocence.

She was my date for tonight. Our families had arranged it. She was really cute, she was the type of girl that most men always dreamed about, however, never came close to. I was honestly one of the lucky ones.

And yet. Even so. Over at the corner, next to the large doors that led the flowing crowd out of the ballroom.

He stood there, a light smile on his face. He has the type of smile that shows the memories of his life.

A stern, proud smile. A smile that showed his satisfaction.

This man, was one I couldn't stop staring at, couldn't stop going over to, couldn't stop mindlessly mingling near.

I didn't know him, well, I barely knew him. I knew his name. Gakupo Kamui. It angered me that I knew his name.

He just angered me in general. How could I think of someone else although I was here with someone else? Not to mention, he's a man. There obviously should be some sort of rule that a man is not to think of another man, especially when that man's date is of the opposite gender.

"I'm sorry, I need to rest." I spoke to the girl. I hadn't actually realized I had done it, until I was already walking away.

It was ridiculous. There I was, dancing with a beautiful girl, and yet, I left her in the middle of the floor, simply because of conflicting thoughts.

I decided I would give her a glass of punch in apology for my actions.

I walked over to the long table, draped in a golden table cloth, with bowls and plates of a great variety of foods layed about.

I walked to a large bowl with a sweet-smelling, rose colored juice inside.

I picked up the punch's ladel, and taking a tiny, fancily decorated cup, poured the sweet liquid in.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have quite a cute girl on your hands." I looked over. There was a man standing there, his hair seemed messy, and yet, he wore such a clean set of clothing, they really contrasted each other.

"Ah, yes, that's my date." I spoke, placing the ladel back into the bowl.

"I see, your date, well, there's no way you're dancing with her from all the way over here, poor girl she looks quite confused, so, would you mind if I took over for you for a while?"

I looked at the other, I wasn't sure the exact feeling I had at the moment, but I knew it wasn't a good one.

"I'm sorry to spoil your hopes, but I'm heading back to her at this very moment."

And so, I turned, and like I said I would do, returned to her handing her the cup. We were now standing by the walls.

She smiled and nodded at me in appreciation, taking my arm into her own so that we were hooked. It was a comforting feeling really, and yet, I continued to stare right over there, by the door.

I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit, this just wasn't right.

Although I knew it wasn't right, how I would obviously hurt her feelings if I continued to look so uninterested, and yet, my eyes once again skimmed over to where the man stood.

Shock hit me. He was stairing right back at me! I looked away as fast as I could, back to her, my date. The one I was supposed to be paying attention to.

"Is it good?" I questioned, targeting to the cup in her hands.

She nodded, smiling at me.

"They really outdid themselves." She spoke. I smiled at her response. "I really would like to go dance some more though.." She spoke.

I continued to smile. I had to please her. She was my date ater all.

"I'll take your cup." I spoke, she handed it to me and I started over to the table once more to set the cup down. However, this time, I noticed, she followed closely.

I placed the cup down as soon as I got over there and then turned to face her, she had her hand held down, and I immediately took it.

Once again, we made our way onto the dance floors, twirling and spinning. Her hair and dress flowing along with the wind.

I spun her once more, taking in her soft laughs as they rung through my ears.

I gently pulled her close, looking down into her eyes once more, taking in the beautiful shining color, the pure innocence, the beauty.

Then, I saw a deep color blue. I knew exactly what color blue it was as well. I closed my eyes.

"Is... Something wrong, Kaito?" Her light voice questioned, I turned my head, before apologizing, then walking off.


	2. Fountains

I had walked through the back doors of the large room, heading out into a large, over-vegetated garden.

The moonlight's rays shone in through the openings of the leaves, putting little, highlightd spots on the cemented grounds.

I walked through there, the plants surrounded you, there were pillars which vines grew onto, heading upwards, twisting around the large object.

I continued to walk forward, not necessarily going anywhere. I had thought back to her, what embarrassment the poor girl must feel. I guess I really wasn't the 'dating' type, if I would just leave my own date to go out into a measly garden.

Who even knows what my parents will say about it.

I sat down, onto the ground, in front of the plants, they were reaching out to me, touching my back, their petals flowing over every inch.

The feeling was strange, it was honestly irritating and yet, it felt nice, sort of comforting, in a way.

A light breeze blew against my skin, I closed my eyes. Visions of her continued coming into my head.. although, she wasn't the other one. I had to open them once again, my expression tightened.

He still continued to come into my head, no matter how hard I tried to push him out!

I ran a hand through my hair, which was once neatly combed, however, it was now a bit more messy, tiny hairs sticking up left from my shaking fingers.

I rested my head into my hands, my eyes slowly closing once again. Maybe it would be best if we just left? I shook my head, no, that would be selfish of me. She was having a great time here, I didn't want to ruin that for her.

A sound then caught my attention, it was a high pitched squeaking sound, like an old, metal wheel turning after a long period of unactivated I looked up, and that's when I realized, there was a fountain placed next to me, thick water was pouring out of it, light reflecting off the liquid, shining and dancing against the moving water.

I stood up, slowly walking over to it, I placed a hand inside, letting the water run over my hand, chilling it.

There was the same squeaking sound, I looked over to where the sound came from.

I was then soaked. I immediately jumped back, my arms waving, looking down at the ground, watching the water drops come back down from my body.

I looked up, watching the fountain, the water now flying out, hard and fast. I could barely hear the sound of, once again more, faint squeaking over the water.

I felt my eyes narrow, going along with the building anger that was slowly rising in my body. I was soaked now.

I started forward, when the door behind me suddenly opened.

"Kaito...?" I stopped, and looked back, there she stood, staring at me. She started forward, and I unconsciously moved back from her. "Are... you okay?"

What do I say in this situation, how would I explain that my suit was ruined and that I had most likely ruined our night? Her night?

"I... uh..," My arm automatically came up, my fingers fidgeting with the hair in the back of my head.

She came closer, and her eyes widened.

"Kaito, you're soaked!" She pointed out, and I attempted to play it off with a light smile.

"Yeah I... fell into the fountain." It was definitely a lie.. but I couldn't simply say that someone had been playing with the fountain, when there was obviously no one else here.

"Oh, I see." I watched as she reached into her blouse. I watched, a bit confused at what she was doing. It was then when she brought out a small, white handkerchief. "It's really not much, i'm sorry I can't do more." She spoke, dabbing the cloth along my face.

"No, really, this is fine enough, you really don't have to do anything for me. I'll just head to the bathroom, and get it taken care of." She frowned. From all that happened, this date wasn't going the exact way it would in a fairy tale.

"I'm really sorry about this, really I am." I apologized, bowing my head and closing my eyes.

"No really, it's fine, Kaito, It's not your fault!" She was sympathizing with me, although, in all honesty, I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve her apologies when this whole time I can't even stop thinking of another person instead of her. A man at that.

I quickly walked passed her, needing to get away once again. How could I be so cowardly? I was a man, wasn't I? So why do I keep running away?

"Kaito?" She was questioning why I was leaving, and yet, I couldn't even give her an answer.

So, I simply made my way back into the ballroom, ignoring the glances and questioning looks, and headed to the bathroom, as if it were my attempt at getting away from it all.


End file.
